<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please, let me stay for the night, sir by Ohmythatskinky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837527">Please, let me stay for the night, sir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmythatskinky/pseuds/Ohmythatskinky'>Ohmythatskinky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Branding, Choking, Confessions, Forced Vomiting, Gen, Obsession, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Past Violence, Punishment Obsession, Self-Fisting, Sexual Vomiting, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmythatskinky/pseuds/Ohmythatskinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>In all honesty, I did not mean to turn it sexual, it just happened.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mizuki | Selene &amp; Kapu-Bururu | Tapu Bulu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please, let me stay for the night, sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In all honesty, I did not mean to turn it sexual, it just happened.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain. Since when didn't it rain? She couldn't remember. It always rained. The rain was water, yet she didn't drink it, she needed food. She knew she needed food. How long ago was her last meal? It was hard to recall. Why was he thinking of food this was rain? Was she really that hungry? </p><p>.. </p><p>.. </p><p>.. </p><p>... yes. Yes she was. </p><p>She would do anything for some food right now, with her stomach grumbling and churning. Not that she noticed it with the loud rain, howling winds, and deafening thunder. It was so painful. Why did the rain hurt this way? She was weak, she knew it was because of that. </p><p>So she continued walking, through the rain, the mud slapping her over and over, and the sand trying to bring her down. </p><p>It felt like hours, hours of pain, hours of what she once put others through. It hurt, it truly did. This was her punishment. The once distant voices screaming for her to come back were long gone, they didn't understand. This was her pain to endure. </p><p>And then, there was no more of it. And it wasn't bright. And it wasn't loud. </p><p>Was this forgiveness? </p><p>No, she did not deserve it. </p><p>She was so tired, she wanted to be selfish one last time. She was so tired. She tired of being selfish, tired of living without punishment, tired of living untouched by her crimes. This had to be salvation. This had to be the place where her crimes would finally catch up to her. This had to be it. </p><p>So she continued walking, this time with ambition and mirth in her step. She could feel it, hear it, sense it, see it, smell it, taste it. This was it. This was salvation, where her crimes would come back to punish her. This was the feeling her family always spoke of. Anticipation. </p><p>So she danced around blocks, </p><p>ropes, </p><p>traps, </p><p>and pathways. </p><p>All to reach salvation. All to reach her punishment. </p><p>She had committed so many crimes, so many sins, so many wrongdoing, so many felonies, so many errors. This was it, it it! This had to be! This must be! Yes it must! She knew it was. </p><p>And she stood in front of a statue, her whole body shaking. This was truly it. She would finally be freed from the freedom she didn't deserve. She was anticipating it, the pain, the punishment. She could hardly stand. </p><p>She fell to her knees, praying before she even started. </p><p>Please please please let me be punished  she said </p><p>I want to be punished for my many crimes please punish me  she begged </p><p>Ive hurt everyone ive ever touched ive beaten them with my own hands until they cry ive slapped them so many times i cannot count ive kicked them so many times ive done so much harm to them  she confessed </p><p>Ive locked them in a room for days with only some food and water and ive forced them to eat until they choke on their own vomit and ive chained them to the floor or wall while i take a knife and cut small cuts in them  she wailed </p><p>And ive twisted their fingers and toes before cutting them off and feeding them with their limbs and feed them heavy rocks and pulled out their teeth and nails before shoving them into their eyes before making them eat their eyes  she panted </p><p>Then i cut one of them up and feed them to the other along with the food so they grow so fat they cannot move and i leave them there to die with nobody to help them because theyre pigs theyre all my little piggies that deserve to eat each other  she screamed </p><p>Then when they cannot handle it and try to leave i beat them down and beat them down and punch them and kick them and stab them and slap them and choke them and place them under a table and i sit on that table and watch them beg for forgiveness  she howled </p><p>And she started panting, because she was simply so tired. She was bending over, drool dripping from her mouth and staining the floor. It felt so good, so good, to finally have confessed. </p><p>The statue lit up, and there was a presence in the room. </p><p>You are a wicked woman  it said </p><p>Yes i am i am wicked as wicked as the worst  she cheered </p><p>Remove your clothes  it commanded </p><p>And she removed them. She ripped them off her body as she couldn't remove them fast enough. She undid her bra and threw it over the railing behind her. She looked up, completely naked, waiting for instructions of her punisher. </p><p>Spread your legs and open your mouth then stuff your hands in your mouth and and your genitalia  it commanded </p><p>So she did to the best of her abilities. She bent over further and forced her whole hand inside her genitalia and half of her other hand in her mouth, moving them around to cover them in fluids. She could hardly breathe and it felt as if she would vomit any second. The few times air reached her lungs, she had to cough as saliva started sliding down her throat or her finger went into her air pipe. </p><p>Remove your hand from your genitalia and put it in your mouth too  it commanded </p><p>And she did. She removed her hand, sat up straight, and shoved what little of it she could get inside. Her vaginal fluids tasted awful, but this was her punishment. She would do anything her punisher asked of her. </p><p>Now vomit on the floor  it commanded </p><p>So she did, she shoved two fingers in the back of her throat and let the bile try to make its way past her hands. It landed on the floor, mixing with vaginal fluids and saliva. Then she took out her hand to let some more bile out. </p><p>Vomit again and rub your free hand against your clitoris  it commanded </p><p>She shoved her hand back into her flaps and massaged the tiny pearl of nerves inside. It burned and hurt when she massaged, but she preferred it that way. With her other hand, she quickly forced herself to vomit again. It didn't land directly on the floor, part of it landing in her hand, burning her more. </p><p>This was it. </p><p>Continue to vomit  it commanded </p><p>So she continued to force up bile from her throat, drool mixing with it and running down her chin. Occasionally, she'd stop to smear some of her stomach acid on her hips. The burn was so pleasing, so painful. </p><p>When she no longer could vomit, she sufficed with dry heaving. A few drops of drool slowly fell to the floor. </p><p>And then, it burned. Her back burned beyond description. It burned as if the heat of a thousand suns were to smear against her back. She fell to the ground, back in the air. </p><p>Sleep now wicked woman  it said </p><p>Please let me stay for the night sir  she whispered </p><p>So she closed her eyes, falling asleep hungry, tired, and naked. </p><p>She felt light, forgiven. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the front of a newspapers, a few weeks after the trial captains had found a woman in the shrine, stood a notable headline: New Kahuna of Ula'ula; Selene Amanic. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>